A Chance II
by fuckyeslouistomlinson
Summary: A Louis Tomlinson FanFiction. Louis x OC. Sequel to 'A Chance.' Please do not read until you have read that, otherwise this will not make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

~~~Dear diary,  
>I'm writing this on my way home from the x factor house, Cher's diary gave me the idea to write one. No, I wasn't a contestant. I was just a dancer who fell for the wrong boy. It was only 5 minutes ago that I closed the door to the house and left for good. The vocal coach, Evie, gave me her card, she thinks I can sing! I mean, I always knew I could hold a note. But not well enough for someone like her to notice me! I'm going to call her as soon as I get home, but I will have a lot of explaining to do. I've told no one I have left, not even Chantel; I just packed my bags and walked out the door. I can't go home though; my friends will have seen the newspapers with me and…Louis all over the front. I think I am going to check into a hotel, well, that's all I have to write, bye. Taylor xx~~~<p>

My life is a mess. The only thing that could cheer me up is if Niall would text me back. I smiled as I said his name. I had to stop this, he was my friend! Nothing more. I told the taxi driver to pull over; I had just seen the hotel that me and mum stayed in when we visited London to look at my university. That seems so long ago. It was very cheap, but the rooms were so nice, and there was a pool. I think the only reason it is so cheap is because the service is terrible! But I won't be eating there anyway, I can't afford it. I think I remember there being a burger king over the road anyway.

I walked up to the front desk with a fake smile, I checked in for a week. That would be the minimum amount of time I would be staying here, while I thought things over. The woman gave me my room key and I walked towards the lift. I felt a buzz in my pocket, it was Niall texting me back.

_Hey Taylor, what do you mean you're sorry? _

That was all I had text him, 'I'm sorry' there was nothing more I could say. I couldn't go back to that house where Louis was, but I knew Niall would miss me, I mean; I was going to miss him too. As I threw my bag onto my bed, a thought hit me. Chantel? Oh no, she had a crush on Niall, and I think he had liked her for a while. I couldn't text her though, she would just remind me of Louis, and she would ask me where I was. I jumped as my phone started to ring. I didn't even bother to look at who it was; I just assumed it was Niall, big mistake.

"Taylor! What the hell were you doing last night?" I didn't say anything, it was Louis. "Look! I know you were with Niall! So are you like, with him now? DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT ME!" He shouted. I started at the phone in disbelief, how did he even have the nerve to shout at me for something that he was doing with Cher? "No Louis, you don't care about me." I put the phone down. I was shaking. My phone started to ring again; I bet it was Louis calling to have another go at me. Wrong again, it was Niall. "Taylor? Are you okay? I just overheard Louis calling you. And where are you? I thought you were coming back to the studio?" He asked. "Niall…" I trailed off. "I've left." "What do you mean, you've left?" "well…I'm currently sat in a hotel room." I sighed, sitting down on the bed. "You have left the show! You can't just throw all this away! You told me how big an opportunity this was for you!" H shouted. "I know, but…can you just come to the hotel, I'll explain then". I gave him all the details and he agreed to come over straight after rehearsals.

….

We sat in the hotel room for hours, I told him everything. Including what had happened with Evie earlier that day. Before I knew it, the clock read 11:00. "Niall, its eleven o'clock!" He groaned, I could tell he wanted to stay here. "Do you want to stay here? You can sleep on the sofa in the corner." "Thanks Taylor, I can't face Louis tonight, he keeps asking me if we are together, and now we have both disappeared again, he will be even angrier…" Niall sighed, climbing onto the coach. "But oh well, he deserves to suffer after what hes put you through…" His voice slowly started to trail off. I looked over at the sofa to see him curled up in a ball, snores softly escaping his lips. "Thanks Niall." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

~~~Dear diary,  
>Niall has just left. He rang me and I told him where I was. We stayed up and talked all night, I really think I might be falling for him diary. I really hope I'm not, the whole drama with Louis is still there and he still doesn't know why I have left. I really need to tell him what I saw. I guess I'm just scared that if I see him again, all my feelings will come back. Bye for now. Taylor x~~~<p>

~~~Dear diary,

Well they went and did it, didn't they? One direction won the x factor! Me and Niall are together at last, and I still haven't spoken to Louis. The finals were last week, but I never went back to being a dancer, I went home and took some time out from the whole x factor press thing. I was all over the front page; me and Niall had been caught kissing. But as soon as that all died down, Cher and Louis were spotted backstage by itv2, so I was back in the papers. My ankle healed up at last and now I can go back to the dance school, I'm not sure if I want to though…Taylor x~~~

I was all alone in my house. Mum had gone on a cruise with her friend; she was going for 2 months. So I was sat by myself as Niall was on the X factor tour thing. There was nothing to do in the house so I put on my jacket and opened the front door. But as I picked up my bag, something fell out. It was a small piece of card; it was the card Evie the vocal coach had given me. I had completely forgotten about it till now. I closed the front door and put down my bag, the house phone was right next to me, so I picked it up and dialled the number. "Hello?" a voice said at the other end "um...hi I'm looking for evie?" I asked. "It is she." The voice said again. "Oh, hi! It's Taylor, the dancer from the x factor, you gave me your card" I said, wondering if she had forgotten about me. "Oh yes! Do you want to come down to my office? I will talk with you there." She replied. "Okay." I grinned.

Evie told me where her office was, I was a little scared, I mean, I would have to sing in front of her so she could see how good she thought my voice was. I put my jacket back on and waited outside for a taxi.

~~~Dear diary,

Today was amazing! I met with Evie and I sang for her, she said my voice was unique, and with a few lessons I may have something special! I can't wait for Niall to come back so I can tell him. Plus, Evie has lots of connections, so who knows what could happen in the future! That's all I have time to write tonight, I need some sleep. Taylor x~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

~~~Dear diary, it was so lovely seeing Niall again, but that was the problem, all it was, was lovely. I couldn't stop thinking about Louis, seeing him in the car, he looked so sad. I NEED TO STOP THIS! He cheated on me! And now I have a gorgeous boyfriend who loves me! I am not going to throw this all away because of my old feelings! Problem is, Niall asked me to come to a one direction concert. He said that now I was his girlfriend the least I could do was to come and watch him perform! I don't know what to do, I really want to come and watch him but… seeing louis again. Could I risk it? Taylor x~~~

I sat looking in my mirror as I was getting ready for the concert. I had finally decided to go. I heard a car horn outside. Me, Niall and Liam were going in one car, and Louis, harry and Zayn were going in another. I looked out my window and saw Niall waving franticly. I ran down the stairs, and left the house. I followed Niall into the car and we set off to the concert.

As we arrived I saw thousands of screaming girls with One direction signs. Niall held my hand as we got out the car "ready?" he asked, I nodded. The security men held back the fans as we walked past smiling and signing autographs. A little girl screamed my name, "TAYLOR! TAYLOR! OVER HEREE! I HAVE SEEN YOU DANCING; I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE YOU!" I went over to the girl and signed her piece of paper. "Niall! Come and meet this little girl." Niall came over and also signed the piece of paper. I had had a little chat with her before I was dragged away.

The V.I.P booth was so swanky, it was black and silver and we had our own waiter. When I say we, I mean, me and Liam's girlfriend, Kelly. It was just me and her in our own little booth! I met her before they went on tour and we had become friends even since. Suddenly the lights went down and 5 spotlights appeared on stage, with 5 boys underneath them.

So far they had sung 6 songs and when they went off for their break, most people went off to get drinks.

When everybody was back, the lights on stage went up, only Niall was stood there. He had a microphone, and I thought he was going to sing. "Hello everybody! Thank you so much for coming! Now, before me and the rest of one direction come back on stage, I have a very special surprise." Two of the security men walked up to me. "Miss, we need you backstage." I had no idea what was going on, but I followed them down some stairs and along a long corridor until I was backstage. I could still hear Niall talking, "so, tonight we have a very special act! Please put your hands together for Taylor Knight! She is very new to performing, so please be nice!" I was so shocked! I couldn't breathe. Niall came offstage and came running towards me, he handed me a guitar, "quick, Evie phoned me, she told me you were amazing! Get on stage now!" I couldn't believe what was happening. "But…I don't know what to sing…" "Sing what you sang to her!" and he pushed me onstage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

~~~Dear Diary,

Today was amazing! Niall called me up on stage during the concert to sing! And so many people asked me for my autograph afterwards! There were even paparazzi outside this morning because of some rumour that Simon wants to sign me! I really hope it isn't just a rumour! Taylor x~~~

There was a knock on my door. I put down my hair straighters and walked downstairs to answer it. I knew it wasn't Niall, he always banged on my door, and then if I took too long to answer, he would start singing. I opened the door, Louis was stood outside. I took one look at him and tried to close the door again, but he had his foot in the way. "Taylor! Stop! Just let me talk to you!" "I have nothing to say to you Louis!" I shouted. "PLEASE!" He begged. I agreed to speak to him, but I refused to let him inside. We walked down my front path and sat on the wall. Louis didn't speak. Neither did I. We sat there for what felt like hours, with neither of us saying anything, until I got up to go. Louis grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him, he stared at me for a few seconds before he started to lean in. "No Louis. I can't do this. You cheated on me and now have Niall" I said firmly. "I cheated on you… your right... But ...It was Cher and she made me think I liked her, but after you walked out I realised all I wanted was you. She played mind games with me, and tried to make me think that something was happening between you and Harry." He sighed. "Louis…" I warned, trying to make him stop. "I sat up all night waiting for you to come back that last night, and when I realised that neither you nor Niall had come back, I was so upset. I realised that I loved you. I broke it off with Cher, but as I was telling her, she just kissed me, Itv2 caught it. And suddenly I couldn't get out to go anywhere or to talk to anyone, or to talk to you. Then I found out that you and Niall were dating, and I felt like screaming. But he is one of my best mates so I couldn't say anything. Well, that is all I have to say. Just remember that Taylor. I love you." and he walked off, just like that.

It started to rain, but I couldn't move. My phone buzzed in my pocket but I couldn't answer it. I heard shouting but I didn't listen. Someone shook me but I didn't even realise. "TAYLOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE SOAKED! TAYLOR?" I looked up, it was Liam, he was probably on his way home from Kelly's, she only lived round the corner. "Come inside, and get dried off." He helped me stand up and he lead me back inside my house, I only just realised it was dark, how long had I been sat there?

I told Liam everything, about how Louis came round, and about the whole thing about whether I really did like Niall. He sat and listened and then he helped me try and figure everything out. I hadn't solved the problem, but everything was so much clearer, I knew what I had to do. "Thanks Liam, you're a great mate." I smiled. "No problem, and if you get upset or confused again, you know who to call" "yeah I do, thank you."

I stood outside Louis flat he shared with Harry. They were living there until all five of them moved in together. I wondered whether I was making a mistake, but before I could leave, the door opened. Louis' head crept out from behind the door. A small smile appeared on his face, but he quickly hid it. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I need to talk to you." I simply said. "I hoped you would say that." We walked down the front path and sat on the wall just like we had done at my house, except this time I could hear the screams of fangirls who were currently being locked out by two massive gates. We sat talking for hours about what Cher did to make him think he didn't like me, and before I knew it he tried to kiss me again. But this time I didn't stop him. Suddenly a flash went off and I turned around to see the paparazzi climbing off the top of one of the gates. Oh shit. What if Niall sees it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

~~~Dear diary,  
>I am sat at home now, Niall is ignoring my calls and messages. I went round to his flat to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. After I left, Louis came and got me. Now I don't know what to do. I mean, me and Niall had fun, but it was Louis I fancied when I first saw him on my TV all those months ago. It was Louis who broke up with his girlfriend of 2 years to be with me. But it was Louis who cheated on me with Cher behind my back. But now I have done the same to Niall. I'm so confused. Taylor x~~~<p>

I was sat in Evies office listen to her telling me she had a very big surprise. "Now Taylor, after you performed at one directions concert you gained a huge fan base!" She smiled. "Really?" I gasped, this was the first I had heard of it. "Yes, but with no manager or record deal you are unable to continue any further in the music business..." "Oh..." I sighed. "So, I have arranged for you to sing for someone very special." As soon as evie had finished speaking the doors opened and Simon Cowell walked in. "I... I... oh my god..." I stuttered. "Simon! Come in!" Evie ushered him over to a big chair opposite her desk, I just stood there with my mouth open. "Now Taylor, Simon has taken a break from his busy schedule to be here, so let's make this quick!" She said, clicking her fingers. "What shall I sing?" I asked. "Well" Simon said, "I heard you sing that Elton song at the concert, so let's hear that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

~~~Dear Diary,  
>SIMON COWELL SIGNED ME..ME. OH MY GOD. THIS IS JUST..I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. WOW. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. I need to sit down. I'm going to do a concert; it went on sale today, so fingers crossed people buy tickets! Taylor x~~~<p>

"Taylor! It's sold out. You singing went on you tube and already a million people have watched it!" Evie was screaming down the phone. "Oh my god! Really!" I couldn't take this all in; it was like I was living in a dream. "People already knew who you were through the x factor and because of Louis and Niall, and now they have heard that you can sing, everyone went to check out the video!" I literally couldn't breathe, I had to sit down for a while after I finished talking to Evie.

"STOP IT LOUIS!" I squealed. "Come, just come outside this once." He pleaded, gicing me the puppy dog eyes. "I can't, too many people ask too many questions about the concert, I will just wait until the body guards arrive." Right at this moment in time, I had no idea what was going on with my life. Niall was still ignoring me; Louis and I were best mates, well…more like friends with benefits. We weren't officially dating, because I still hadn't sorted it with Niall. I couldn't get out my house at the moment without body guards, because there were too many fans. "TAYLOR, TAYLOR, TAYLOR!" they chanted, "listen to them! Come on, just come outside this once!" He begged, "I made it today without bodyguards!" He winked. "no. I'm staying here. You came in disguise, and I am not looking as stupid as you!" I laughed. "Fine, suit yourself, I need to go and meet up with the boys anyway, are you rehearsing today?" He asked. "It sounds so weird you asking me that!" I giggled, putting the fake moustache on his face once again. "Yeah, well, are you?" He asked again, adjusting the hat I had placed on his head. "Yes." "okay, well see you tomorrow then?" "no." He looked disappointed, "joke! Yeah see you tomorrow, and remember to try and get Niall to talk to me!" I laughed. "I will" he shouted as he ran out my front door. I watched as the paps questioned him about who he was and why he was in my house, I laughed to myself as I watched him say the same excuses he said every time.

"Niall…pick up...pick up." I said to myself, as I tried his phone for the 5th time that day. "hello?" I jumped, I wasn't expecting a voice at the other end. "Niall…?" "no... It's Madison." "who?" I asked, I had never heard that name before. "Nialls girlfiend!" She said, as if it were common knowledge. "what!" I gasped. "um.. Who is this?" She asked. "It doesn't matter" and I put the phone down. So, he ignores my calls, and then gets a girlfriend without telling me. I don't care whether he wanted to see me or not, I was going to talk to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

I sat in the taxi on the way to the studios; Louis had told me he was there. As I arrived I saw a blonde head climbing into a black car. "NIALL! STOP!" I screamed. He ignored me. I went and stood in front of the car. "you're not going anywhere until you talk to me!" I shouted. I heard a sigh, and watched as Niall got back out the car. "What do you want?" He hissed. I flinched at the coldness in his voice. "You have a girlfriend and yet you still won't speak to me! Why?" I asked grabbing his arm. He shook me off "it's none of your business! I finally get over you and meet this girl, and now you're poking your nose in my life again! Just LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" he said storming off. "Stop Niall!" I screamed as he tried to cross the road. "Just let me explain." I begged. He turned around "no." He said taking a step backwards off the pavement. That's when it happened. As he turned around he accidentally stepped back onto the road, I guess that car just never saw him. "NIALL!" I shouted, crying at the same time. There was a scream from the fans behind me; no one could believe what just happened. His body lay twisted in an awkward shape in the road. I ran forward. "Niall, oh my god, what have I done, Niall, talk to me, please Niall, please…" He opened one eye. "Taylor? … I...I...love you." He gasped; his voice raspy. "No you don't Niall! I'm a horrible person! You're with Madison now, remember?" I said lying my head on his chest. "Niall, please don't leave me…" I cried into his shirt. I listened as his heart stopped beating. "NIALL! SOME ONE HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed, frantically searching around for anyone who wasn't broken down in tears.

The next thing I knew I was sat in a hospital waiting room with the rest of the one direction boys. "He told me he loved him!" I cried onto Louis shoulder. "shh…it's okay taylor…everything will be fine.." "NO! NO THEY WON'T! HE MIGHT DIE LOUIS, DID YOU NOT HEAR THE DOCTOR! HE MIGHT DIE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I turned round but as I tried to push the heavy doors open, my legs went limp and everything went black.

I woke up to see Louis standing over me. "Taylor, are you okay?" "No, I feel like I've been punched." I said. "Don't worry, you just fainted." "DON'T WORRY! Will you stop saying that! Niall might die, and it's all my fault!" I shouted. Louis went quiet. "What?" I asked. "Niall won't die, because…" I breathed a sigh of relief, but a tear rolled down Louis cheek. He looked up at me "…he already has."


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

I dropped my bags on the floor and walked into the kitchen. I flicked the kettle on and turned on the t.v, I needed something to take my mind off this. Every channel I flicked through had news about Niall's sudden death, I felt so guilty, it was all my fault. The news showed short clips of fans crying, and then an interview with his parents. Not only had I ruined Niall's life, I had ruined the lives of so many others. This was shit. I grabbed my phone and walked out the door, I had no idea where I was going, I just had to get out of here. I just realised that I hadn't had my phone on for nearly a week, because everything was so crazy. I switched it back on. I had loads of unread messages, mainly from Louis, but as I flicked through them I saw that one was from Niall. It was dated 2 days before he died.

That's why he was so mad… if only I had stopped for one minute to take a break from my crazy life. I could have prevented all this. I felt something fall on my shoulder, snow. Niall was so excited about the snow coming, even though it was only October. I stopped for a minute to think about all the times we had together. Why did he have to go?

I started crying again. I sat down on the pavement and brushed the snow into a pile in front of me, I started make a small snowman, when my phone started to buzz. "TAYLOR, GET DOWN TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" Louis screamed. "What! why?" I asked, biting back the tears. "NOW!" "Okay!" Louis sounded really frantic, I wondered what had happened?

The cab dropped me off right outside the hospital doors, I ran inside. I scanned the room for Louis and saw him running through the door that led into the part of the hospital Niall had been in. Before I could say anything, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the corridor, down the hall, and into the room where Niall had been before he died. But... He wasn't dead. He was lying in the bed with about a million tubes coming out of him, but I could defiantly tell he was still breathing. "But…what… how?" I asked Louis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

~~~Dear diary,  
>Louis told me what happened. Apparently Niall was hooked up to the life support machine, but the doctors thought there was no chance of him breathing on his own. So they had to make the decision to switch it off. They then left the room to tell the boys the news, and then still didn't go back in until we had all left. But when they did go back to the room, they realised that Niall was breathing on his own, and he had recovered consciousness. I am so relived…~~~<p>

"He's going to be okay Taylor" Louis smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back, but my face fell as I remembered something "oh no." "What is it?" he asked. "Niall said he loved me. He loves me, and now we're kind of together. What am I going to do, he's just recovered from being run over and then he will get his heart broken, I can't do that to him…" "Taylor..." "What?" "Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" "No, I spoke to him when you went to get a drink. He said she only wanted to date him because of the fame, and he had dumped her just before the accident, that's why he seemed so upset when I tried to get him to talk to me. He said that he just wanted a girl to love him for who he was, and that's why he had fallen so hard for me, because I saw who he really was." Louis stood still for a minute, one hand scratching his chin, before he smiled. "Right then!" "what?" I asked. "I have an idea!" He grinned.

"Okay just wait here." I told Chantel. "Why?" "Just do it!" "Okay." When I first called her she was mad at me for ignoring her all this time, and for going out with Niall, but as soon as I brought up her meeting him, she seemed to forgive me. "Louis!" I hissed. "She's here, go tell Niall there's someone to see him!" I watched as he skipped off down the corridor, before turning back to where Chantel was standing. "Follow me…" I told her. We walked down to the door of Niall's room. "Prepare yourself, he has quite a few stitches in his face." she took a deep breath, "okay..." Niall sat up as we came in the room. "Chantel?" "Oh Niall." She went over and hugged him. "I've missed you so much!" She cried. He looked shocked at first, but his face seemed to soften as Chantel smiled at him. He almost looked…happy? Thank you, he mouthed at me. Well, now Niall was alright, I had to sort out me and Louis.

"LOOOOUIIIIISSS!" I shouted down the corridor. That was weird. He was here a minute ago. I turned the corner and walked back down the corridor where Chantel had been waiting. "Louis?" I shouted again, still no answer. But I swear he had been here. I carried on walking until I was in the waiting room by the main door. I looked around, I still couldn't find him, but instead I saw someone I really did not want to see.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at her. "God Taylor. I was in the x factor house too! Niall was my friend! That is until you turned him against me!" She spat "listen Cher. I thought WE were friends! That is until I caught you snogging my boyfriend!" "yeah, well, you've got him back now haven't you!" "Cher, what are you really here for?" I asked. "TO SEE NIALL!" she shouted pushing past me. "Oh and by the way" she said turning round. "You left this in here." she handed me my bag. "I found it and gave it to Louis. But he just left it by the door…oh well; I guess there is trouble in paradise. bye!" She smirked. What did she mean, he just left it? Surely she was lying, Louis would never just leave my bag lying around, and he knew I was protective over my camera that was inside. But then again, something must have happened to make him leave. I got out my phone and tried calling him, no answer. What the hell was going on, he always picked up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

_Dear Niall,  
>I don't know how to say this. The accident was a big wake up call for me. I think I love you. Louis isn't right for me; I knew that since we went out. I was so upset when we broke up, and now I wish that never happened. Please Niall, give me one more chance.<br>Taylor xxxxx_

"Louis… I..I never wrote this…" I gasped. "yeah, sure you didn't." He shrugged. "no Louis. Please listen. I did not write this letter." I said, grabbing his arm and turning him to face me. "well who did then, hmm?" He asked sarcastically. "I don't know, someone could have slipped it in my bag!" "Only you had your bag!" He practically shouted. "No Louis…" I suddenly remembered. "Cher" I whispered. "What do you mean?" Louis asked. "She had my bag, this is HER writing, I remember when we were friends in the house, she was doodling all over her words for her song. This looks identical to how she wrote on that paper." I growled, how could she do such a thing? "Taylor…" "What?" "I believe you.."

"You bitch!" I screamed at Cher. "What the hell am I supposed to have done?" she asked innocently. "You know what you have done!" I shouted. "I've done nothing…" She laughed. "SHUT UP." I spat at her. "I've done nothing wrong!" "You set me up!" We were outside the hospital now, and there were a couple of people watching us fight. "Yeah, you were really here to see Niall weren't you?" I asked, getting angrier by the second. "I was!" "Cher, you put that letter in my bag!" "What letter?" She asked. "SHUT UP, YOU KNOW WHAT LETTER!" I said pushing her up against a wall. She looked really scared of me, "fin..finee, it was me. But I love him Taylor, and you took him away from me." She whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "You never had him, he was mine." I sighed, I knew how she felt. I put my arm round her and lead her inside; Zayn was in the waiting room. "Please look after her." I whispered. Zayn looked surprised, but he nodded. I will, he mouthed back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

~~~Dear diary,

It has been 4 days and 2 hours since me and Louis went "official" again. I'm not sure how to tell the press though. I mean, it won't look good will it? 'Taylor Knight takes back cheating boyfriend' Oh well, I don't really care what the press think; it's what my fans will think. But I love Louis too much to let any of that stop us being together. I'm back to rehearsals now; I took a break after Niall's accident so I could visit him every day. I think him and Chantel are together, he hasn't said anything but it's pretty obvious.

Taylor x

p.s THE TOUR IS 2 WEEKS AWAY.~~~

I heard a knock at the door. "I'M COMING!" I shouted down the stairs. The knocking continued anyway, so I got up, walked out my room, and down the stairs. The noise still continued. "CHRIST!" I said opening the door; I was blinded by flashes of light from all directions.

"Are you and Louis back together?"

"What about Niall?"

"Will he cheat on you again?"

"If you cheated on Niall, and Louis cheated on you, are you back together?"

That last question didn't even make sense. I stepped back wards and tried to close my door, but the paps kept asking questions and clicking away at their cameras. Luckily for me, at that moment, the black cab pulled up. I pushed through the paparazzi and got in the car. I was greeted by a big smile. "So, they bugging you again?" he said pointing at the flashes of light from over by my door. "Yeah…but it doesn't matter, I'm here with you now." I said, resting my head on his shoulder. "Well, it's obvious you're okay then, I mean, look at me! My face is enough to make anyone feel better!" He joked. "shhuupp louis" I said hitting him on the arm. "ouch." he said pretending to be hurt. "I'm sorry, let me make it better." I said kissing him.

"So I thought you were at rehearsals today?" I asked. "durr, that's where I'm going." he replied cheekily "no, you're on your way to my rehearsal." I said, laughing. "Exactly, I came to watch you." He winked. "why?" I asked puzzled. "I haven't heard you sing before." He said. "Yes you have! I sang at the concert!" "no, niall called you up onstage and I thought he was going to kiss you or something, I couldn't take it, so I ran outside." He blushed. "aww bless." I said kissing him on the nose. "Ooh! We're here!" I said, jumping out the car.

"Now, then you will walk down these steps and stand on the platform, it will then raise up, not too high, this is only your first concert, so the budget ain't that big. Then you will be lowered back down your will walk forwards, and stand….here. Then you will do the routine and the song will finish. Voila!" Brian told me, without breathing, "got that?" he asked. I said nothing. "uhhh..let's do it once more!" He sighed. "Follow me, you're dancing great, obviously, but you still need to do it with the singing before 12!" This time I listened carefully and remembered everything. "Right!" shouted Brian. "Get to the top of the stairs and do it whilst singing this time! MUSIC!" I walked up the stairs and looked over to where Louis was sat; I closed my eyes and started to sing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

"You were alright." Louis mumbled, shoving a sandwich into his mouth. I punched him again. "God, how many times are you going to hit me today? I was joking. YOU WERE AMAZING." I giggled. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that 1/5 of one direction was calling me amazing at singing, when they were so…well, amazing? But I had to remember, I was doing a concert, ME. For my fans. I have FANS. "helloooo, anyone in there?" asked Louis. I stopped day dreaming and I turned my attention back to him. "Oh, sorry." He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything my phone started to ring. "Ooh sorry." I said again.

"Hello?" I asked. Silence. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked again. silence. "who is this?" "give me back whats mine." The person eventually said. "What do you mean 'what's yours' and who is this?" "Louis. He is mine." Who was this? It defiantly wasn't Cher, I could recognise her voice anywhere. "I said. Who is this?" I demanded. "It doesn't matter who it is. All you need to know is that if you don't give me back what's mine, you will regret it. I'm warning you." "Are you threating me?" "Does it matter. Just give Louis back to me." and she put the phone down. Wow, everything happens to me, doesn't it?

Louis put his arm around me. "Are you okay? You're shaking." "I'm fine." I responded. I put my phone in my bag and pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I didn't want to tell Louis, he would only worry.

Looking back, I really wish I had told him. It might have stopped what happened.

"Want to get something to eat?" Louis asked, wiping his mouth, he had only just finished the sandwich. "LOUIS! You idiot! Have you already forgotten!" "What?" "Niall comes out of hospital today!" I shouted, hitting him on the head. "Oh shit, yeah, what time is it?" "we have about 20 minutes to get there." I laughed, leaning back in my seat.

"chantel! Calm it!" Harry warned her. "uurhh, but I'm so excited he's finally coming out! And we can have a proper relationshi…" "HA! SO YOU ARE DATING!" I shouted. "I can't believe I let that one slip, Niall wanted to tell you himself..." She sighed, slapping herself on the forehead. "I'm so happy for you!" I grinned, Chantel smiled. A nurse walked up to us, and told us that Niall was waiting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

"Niall!" Chantel screamed as she ran up to him. "Chantel, Louis, Taylor, Harry? Where are the other two?" "NIALL!" Zayn screamed, followed by Liam. I needed to speak to Zayn about how Cher was, but I couldn't right now. "Right then Niall, I guess your friends can take you home now." the nurse said. We all piled into a cab and dropped off Niall, Zayn and Liam at their flat. It was just me, Harry and Louis in the car. The two boys were messing around as usual, I loved their little bromance. My phone started to ring again. It was probably my mum. She had moved out of my house and gone to live with her new boyfriend now, so she was probably checking up on me. "Hello?" I answered. "I told you to give me back Louis." I froze, it was her again. "Who is this, just tell me who this is!" I pleaded. "no. look, I'll make a deal with you, tonight come to the old burn out factory round the back of baker street and I'll show you who I am."

"Ok." I knew that that baker street was rough, but I needed to make her stop calling me. I put the phone down. "You okay?" Louis asked me. "ye..yeah. It was just some stupid prank callers." "You look worried." Harry said. "No really, both of you, I'm fine." Harry shrugged and went back to messing up Louis hair. I had to pretend everything was okay, so I started laughing.

I pulled on a Nike tracksuit, the new outfit that Louis had bought me wouldn't do, I had to blend in. Hmmm….shoes, shoes? My DC's caught my eyes; I pulled them on and did up my laces shaking. I prayed that nothing would happen to me while I was there, I hoped this girl wasn't a mental fan who would be prepared to kill me so that she could have a little bit more hope that she could ever be with Louis. I stopped thinking of all the possibilities of who this girl was because I was starting to get scared. I picked up my phone and put it in my pocket.

I felt so self-conscious walking down the street, I felt like people knew I didn't belong here. The door to the factory was steel, so it was hard to push open. Once I was inside it swung shut again and I was left in the pitch black. I tried to reopen the door but my hands kept slipping off the handle. I felt my breathing get heavier and my heart started to beat so fast I thought I might faint. Suddenly something hard hit me on the head and everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

My head felt like it had been kicked in, my body was sore all over and every time I tried to open my eyes, everything was blurry. I put my hands up to the back of my head to try and stop the pain, but I realised I couldn't, they were tied behind my back. I opened my mouth to scream, but there was tape in the way. I slid up and got onto my knees, realising that nothing had been done to stop me walking or standing up. I stumbled across the dark room and kept on going until I felt myself hit the cold wall. I slid down its rough surface and curled up in a ball on the floor. What had I done to deserve this? And who was this person?

I heard a creak and I opened my eyes. The big steel door was being opened. I prayed it was some chavs who thought it was 'cool' to hang out in here. No such luck. "Well, well, well, what do we have here then?" the person laughed, grabbing me by my jumper and pulling me to my feet. "Looks like it's a little pop stars girlfriend?" She ripped the tape off my mouth and I screamed as it burned my lip. "wh..What do you want from me?" I panted. "You know full well what I want." "Louis…" I trailed off. "Yes, I'm glad we understand each other. Now, where is he?" She asked. "I'm not telling you. You will not find him. You will not do anything to him, understand?" She laughed again. "No, I don't think you understand. Why would I do anything to him? I love him and he loves me, got it? Now tell me where he is, so we can be together!" She asked again, digging her nails into my shoulder. "HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" I screamed. "You want to bet? We had something great until you came along…" oh my god. It all made sense, this was his old girlfriend. "Hannah..?" I whispered. "Well, you took your time to figure it out, didn't you?"

My phone started to ring in my pocket, but because my hands were tied up, I couldn't answer it. Instead, Hannah grabbed it. "Oh look, its Louis…" She smirked. "Give me my phone…" I asked her calmly. "Fine then, go get it." And she threw it as hard as she could at the wall opposite. I watched as it smashed and fell to the floor in a million pieces.

"Now, let's try this again…where is Louis? If you don't tell me, you will seriously regret it…" She warned. "I. will. never. tell. you. ANYTHING." I spat at her. "Fine then…you leave me no choice" she said, smiling evilly. She grabbed hold of one of my shoulders and dug her nails in, I screamed again. "We will need to fix that won't we?" she said, putting the tape over my mouth again. She shoved me onto the floor and started to kick me. "This…is…for, stealing my boyfriend!" she shouted at me, every kick getting harder. Before I knew it I tasted blood…and then everything went black, again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

I started to come around, but the headache I had before was 10 times worse. I opened my eyes and tried to shuffle onto my front, but the pain was unbearable. Looking down at my t-shirt, I saw that it was ripped and covered in blood…my blood? How badly was I injured? I felt around me to find that I was in the same place that Hannah had left me. Placing my hand on the wall, I pressed my fingers into one of the holes in the brick work. Using all my strength, I attempted to pull myself up, but the harder I tried, the dizzier I felt. Every breath I took was like climbing a mountain. I started to feel light headed again, so I fell back onto the floor with a thud.

A small amount of light was shining into the corner of the room. I looked over to where it was coming from. The door. I had completely forgotten about the door. I prayed it would open as I shuffled onto my knees. It took me what felt like hours to crawl across to the big metal door. But eventually I got there. I placed both my hands on the handle. I would have to use all my strength to get out of here.

I pulled as hard as I could on the rusty handle. It still wouldn't open, so I placed both my feet on either side of the door and half pulled, half fell backwards. There was a loud creak and a lot of brick dust fell on me. I froze. If Hannah was still here, she would of heard that.

But that was the least of my worries. I had pulled on the door too hard and had pushed the frame out of place. The walls were shaking around me. A couple of bricks fell to the floor and I heard a smash by the side of me. I looked over my shoulder to see a massive piece of the roof panel on the floor. I looked up and the ceiling to see that it had started to cave in. Everything was happening so fast. I ran towards the door, forgetting that i was injured. I crashed down to the floor just as the wall next to me started to crumble… "HELP!" I screamed.

Was it too late…?


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

I ran.

I ran as hard as I could away from the crumbling wall. There was blood flowing from the cut on my leg and I had obviously injured my ankle again as it was so painful for me to run. I heard a smash behind me, but I couldn't waste time to look back. I had to get out of here. Suddenly I heard a massive crack as the ceiling above me started to fall. I covered my head with my hands and prayed. I prayed that I would get out of there alive. It didn't matter how many injuries I had, I just had to get out.

Seconds later I removed my hands and stood up, too scared to open my eyes. I was alive. I was in so much pain. But I was alive. I slowly opened my eyes taking in the devastation around me. Basically, half of the building had collapsed. The half where I had been sat just moments before. But I was in the safe side, the side that was still standing.

I heard a small noise coming from behind another door. I had never thought much about it before as it had a huge lock on it. But it was the door that Hannah always used to leave. I shook my head, I must of just imagined it. "hee..hellpp!" Now I had defiantly not imagined that! I limped over to the door. The bricks around the door were loose and it was off its hinges. So with a slight push it fell forwards. I coughed as a cloud of dust surrounded me, and I peered into the dark room. A small figure was crouched over in the corner, her shoulders covered in plaster and brick dust.

"Hannah…? Is that you?" I asked. "Taylor? wh..what happened?" She coughed. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we both get out of here soon." She nodded her head weakly as I put my arm under hers and pulled her onto her feet. Using what was left of the wall next to me to steady myself; we slowly walked back to where I had been before.

I sat Hannah down on a small pile of bricks. "Just wait here while i find a way out." As I turned to go she grabbed my arm. "Taylor...i feel...my head...it hurts so much" I sighed, I hoped she hadn't got any bad injuries. I just assumed that she was alright because she was talking. "Let me have a look then" she tipped her head forward and I gasped. Her hair was covered in blood and she had a huge, deep cut on the back of her head. "We need to get out of here! Now!"

I scanned the room and saw that by the big door there was a hole where some of the bricks had fallen in. I lifted Hannah up and limped over. All I had to do was push a few bricks out the way and we would be able to get out. I could already see outside a little bit, but enough to see that the police had arrived and were cornering off the area, telling worried looking locals to return to their houses. Using all my strength i pushed the bricks aside, clambering out, dragging Hannah with me.

"WE'RE SAFE!" I screamed "we're safe…"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Wow, I wrote this chapter a while ago, you'll see why when you read the last bit.**_

_**And sorry for making Hannah insane, I like her in real life! I just erm…needed a twist? SORRY! **_

…

**Part 17**

The noises and people around me were a blur. I just focused on holding Hannah's hand in the ambulance. She had collapsed. I didn't know why I was doing this; she had been so harsh to me. Yet I felt that I couldn't leave her when she was in this condition. The paramedics were scared that if we didn't get to hospital soon, she would fall into a coma. The traffic was so bad on the way to the hospital, that every time we stopped, my heart started to beat faster and faster. I felt so lucky that I had got out of there with only an injured leg, whereas Hannah had received such bad injuries.

Once we arrived at the hospital, Hannah was rushed out of the ambulance and inside so quickly that I didn't even have time to blink. The nice female paramedic brought a wheelchair up to me and helped me into it. She started to push me towards the entrance. "Sorry if I weigh a lot!" I joked. She smiled at me "don't worry, you don't." We arrived outside a private room with two beds in. I really hated hospitals; they just reminded me of Niall's accident.

I opened my eyes as I heard the creak of the door. "Hello Taylor." said the doctor. "We have got your test results back and everything appears to be fine.. But you will have to stay here for a couple of weeks as you have broken your ankle." He smiled. "Thank you….what about Hannah..?" The doctor gestured in the direction of the bed next to mine. I looked over to see Hannah deep in sleep. "Is she alright?" The doctor sighed, shaking his head. "She is in a bad way… currently she is in a coma, but if she fails to wake up from it on her own. There may be little hope." I gasped. I knew her injuries were bad, but not this bad.

"You should have told me you were going somewhere! This is my entire fault! I feel so awful! Did she really hold you hostage? I should have reported you missing as soon as you didn't come back!" Louis gushed, holding my hand and stroking my hair. "Louis… it's okay… I'm alive." I smile weakly. "I know. I always knew she still liked me…but not enough to do something like this." "Louis…" "JELOUS BITCH!" he spat towards her bed. "Louis! She might die!" "…what?" "The doctor says her condition is really critical!" Louis looked shocked. "I'm sorry, I never knew. The only thing that they told me was that if you hadn't of helped her, things could of bee a lot worse." I sighed. "It doesn't matter, let's just forget it. Tell me what's happening outside this hospital. I need something to take my mind off this." I asked. "oh! I completely forgot! Zayn is dating Geneva from belle amie!" He laughed. "no way!" "umm…yes way!" I smiled, Louis could always cheer me up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

One year later.

"HANNAH! STOP IT, I CAN'T BREATHE!" Hannah jumped off my back and carried on swimming through the water. "TAYLOR!" Chantel screamed "you coming on the slide?" "Yeah, in a minute!" I replied.

Yes, you may think it's weird, but somehow me and Hannah were friends now. She had gotten counselling about her and Louis, and after she had finished it she couldn't have been more sorry about what she had done. She was in fact so sweet, but she had been blinded by her love for Louis. And she was so thankful that I had saved her life.

Now me and Louis, Chantel and Niall, Zayn and Geneva, Harry and Selena (yes THE selena gomez) and Liam and Hannah were all on a holiday in Ibiza. Harry had met Selena when they were doing a duet at the teen choice awards, and they hadn't been apart since. Living in separate countries hadn't stopped them. Liam and Hannah were both single so we invited them along too.

Back in the hotel we all started to get ready to go out to a club tonight. I was so excited. "Hannah, pass us that hairbrush will ya?" "sure thing" she said, getting and walking over to the dressing table. "huh, what's this?" Hannah asked out loud. "What is it hannah?" Chantel asked. "OH..OH..OH MY GOD." "WHAT!" we all screamed. "You know we thought this room was expensive for its size…" She said. "yeah?" Geneva asked. "WE DIDN'T REALISED WE HAD A BLOODY WALK IN WARDROBE THE SIZE OF THE POOL!" We all shrieked and ran over to Hannah. The wardrobe was H.U.G.E. You could probably live in there. "Now we know where we can hide from the boys when they want us to do something for them!" Selena laughed. But I had better ideas of what to do with it….

"Listen up girls!" I shouted. "I have an idea…You know that joke they played on us about harry drowning?…."

"That's brilliant!" shouted Chantel. "I'll go find the boys! It's payback time!" I laughed. Forget the club; this would be more fun…

….

**Note: **Yes. Guilty. I'm a Selena fan. I you don't like her. I don't care.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

I giggled to myself as I watched Chantel convince Louis to put the blind fold on. She eventually managed to wrap it around his head and tie it slightly too tight. She gave him a shove and he stumbled towards me. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere." She laughed evilly. "HARRY! Come and put another blind fold on! Leave Selena alone, she doesn't want to go in the pool with you right now!" I laughed again. What with my best friend being Chantel and my boyfriend being Louis, it's a wonder I ever managed to stop laughing.

Once all the boys were blindfolded. We pretended that all the girls apart from me were blindfolded too. We were playing a 'game' that I had made up. I was on, so I counted, whilst everyone else tried to play hide and seek blindfolded. Well, that's what the boys thought. "Right I'll count to fifty!" I shouted, and then winked at Selena. She was going to lead them all into the wardrobe. I hid behind a wall with the others while Selena convinced the boys to go into the wardrobe to hide. Once they were in, she slipped out and we locked the door behind her.

We all laughed and walked over to the sofas. "Step 1 complete." said Geneva. We all started laughing again. We all decided to head on out to the pool so we could relax for a while without being splashed.

"Wow that was nice, look at my tan line!" Selena squealed. I smiled before leaning back on the sofa. "Wait, what's that noise?" Chantel asked. "Oh my god! The guys! We totally forgot about them!" Geneva laughed.

"Oh Niall… It's jammed! I … What if we can't get you out?" Chantel fake cried trough the gap in the door. I had to bite my sleeve to stop myself from laughing. We had pretended that the door to the wardrobe had gotten jammed when we tried to open it. The boys were getting really scared that they wouldn't be able to get out again. And we were all giggling our heads off at how stupid they sounded.

"But Chantel-" Niall pleaded. "Louis is sat crying in the corner. He afraid you're all going to eat his carrots while he's stuck in here!" I laughed once again; trust Louis to have carrots on his mind while he was 'stuck' in a wardrobe.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

Chantel and I crashed down on mine and Louis' bed. We had our own giant apartment, it had 6 bedrooms. One for each of the couples and Liam and Hannah's rooms. I still needed to speak to Liam, something was up with him. He was like my best friend, but he had been so distant since him and Kelly broke up. I snapped back to reality as Chantel started to talk to me. "I can't believe they are still in there!" "I know, but now I think we should get them out…" I sighed. "WHAT? I'm having so much fun pretending they are stuck in there!" "I know but I miss Louis, and I also need to speak to Liam." "what about?" "Never you mind missy" I said, tapping her on the nose.

"Oh.. The lock, it's unstuck!" Hannah shouted through the door. We pulled it open and Zayn fell out. He ran straight at Geneva and they landed on the sofa. Niall was the next to emerge "oh, Chantel, I've missed you, come on." he said dragging her towards their room. Liam slowly walked out and went over to Zayn and Geneva without looking at anyone. Harry and Louis came out together. Harry had his arm around Louis shoulder and Louis was hugging him round his waist. "He's scared of the dark." Harry whispered to me. Woops, forgot about that.

"Liam..pssstt…Liam!" I whispered. "What!" he shouted. Everyone turned to look at us. "I need to speak to you." Everyone was still staring at us, so Liam agreed and we walked outside. I pushed open the heavy glass door of the hotel where we were greeted by paparazzi. Urgh, how do they find us? "Taylor! Where's Louis?" "Liam, is it true Harrys dating Selena Gomez?" "Why are you two together?" me and Liam ignored all the questions and walked over to a quiet spot where the paps weren't allowed. "So? I'm just gonna cut to the chase, what's up with you?" "Kelly…" he sighed. "But you broke up ages ago." "She wants to get back together" "but.. She cheated on you." "I know and I really don't know what to do…" "it will be alright Liam, it will be alright…" I said, hugging him.

"so, Liam Payne is having girlfriend trouble then?" we both turned around sharply to see one of the paps with a tape recorder laughing at us. "And you two seem to be getting very close. I wonder what else is going to happen on this holiday of yours." I stood up and walked back inside, dragging Liam with me.

"We need to leave here now." I said, pulling my suitcase out from under the bed. "What? Why?" Selena asked me. "Listen, the paps are going to use this holiday to make up so many stories, we need to get out of here." "How did they find us again?" She sighed. "I don't know, but my career has only just started and so has the boys and I don't want them ruining what you and Harry have. You have only just started going out." "I'll go tell the others to pack…" Selena sighed and walked off.

That was when it hit me, would I ever be able to have a normal life again?


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 21**

"HANNAH! PUT YOUR BAG IN THE LIMO, NOW!" Harry screamed, frantically trying to position all the bags into the small boot of the car. "Christ harry, keep your hair on!" Hannah shouted at him. "Well come on! The paps will be here any minute." He sighed, running his fingers through his brown locks. "hazza babes, no they won't." Selena soothed, ruffling his hair. "You too miss, get your bags in the limo." Selena could only smile and nod. "fine." She said, picking up 2 of her many bags.

I was sat on the stairs outside the hotel, watching all this happen, when Louis walked up to me. "You alright?" he smiled. "Yeah, I just wish we could go on a holiday without having pictures taken of us every minute, and the only way we can get anywhere is by telling the paps we're somewhere else." I sighed. "I know hun, but we can't. It comes with the job. Now hurry up, before harry loses it." I stood up as Louis lifted my bags into the car.

10 minutes later and we eventually managed to leave the hotel. Harry was still fretting, "What if we miss the plane? Then what will we do? I am not sleeping in an airport!" He ranted. "Harry!" I shouted, silencing everyone. "You will not have to sleep in an airport, calm down. We have an hour to spare! We only left early because you wanted to!" I suddenly felt a heavy weight on my left shoulder. Louis had fallen asleep on me. "Look, you made Louis get up so early, he's fallen asleep bless him." I laughed, stroking his hair. Harry sighed. "I'm sorry guys; I just have a thing about being on time!" "You're joking, really? I never would have guessed." Zayn said, sarcastically. We all laughed. Harry sunk down in his seat, eventually relaxing.

"Now can everyone on flight number 207 please make their way to gate B. First class passengers can use the fast lane to board quickly." Thank god for that. Harry had been waiting all day to hear the woman say that. Right on cue Harry grabbed his bag. "Come on guys. FAST LANE. WOO!" "yeah…" Liam mumbled. "No 'woo party' or 'woo food'. For harry its 'woo fast lane!" We all laughed again, I was glad Liam was back to his old self.

We all boarded the plane and sorted out who was sitting where. Hannah and Liam seemed to be hitting it off. I nudged Louis and pointed at them. He raised his eyebrows before asking the air hostess cheekily for a glass of champagne. That boy never changes…


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22**

We all got off the plane and straight into the limo to avoid the paps, but it looked like they had beaten us to it. "How are we going to get out of here now?" Geneva asked. "I have an idea…" Louis shouted. "Come on!" We all followed him to a little mini bus with 10 seats, perfect. Hannah, Liam, Geneva and Selena climbed into the back. Liam and Hannah on the left, and Selena and Geneva on the right. Chantel, Harry, Niall and Zayn all climbed into the middle. Niall and Zayn on the right and the other two on the left. Then me and Louis got into the front. "I'll drive!" he said.

But our little road trip was about to take a turn for the worse…

"God Louis, you're driving a bit fast, aren't you?" I laughed. He turned to look at me, sweat dripping down his face. Something was wrong. "Louis, what's happened?" he looked back at the road. "The brakes" he squeaked. "TAYLOR THE FUCKING BRAKES AREN'T WORKING!" A thousand different thoughts ran through my mind. "Use the hand brake!" "It's jammed! Shit. What are we going to do; we are all going to die!" He screamed. "SHUT UP LOUIS! WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" By this time the others had realised what was happening. "Louis! Do something, please!" Chantel cried. "We're going to die. We're going to die" Selena kept saying. "Please guys. Don't think like that. Please. Please. Please." I cried, half screaming. Hannah was crying into liams shoulder. "TAYLOR! GET IN THE BACK!" Louis screamed at me. "What?" "IM GOING TO TRY AND STOP, JUST DO IT!" I climbed in-between Niall and Zayn and held their hands.

That was it.

It all happened in slow motion.

Louis swerved to avoid a truck. The screech of the tyres, the smell of burning rubber. I watched as the whole left side of the car slammed into the building. Every single shard of glass seemed as if it had been broken individually. Chantel's scream. Louis… He turned around to look at me for the last time and mouthed I love you. Then he was gone.

"LOUIS!" I screamed. Niall wrapped his arms around me; he couldn't take his eyes of Chantel. She looked so peaceful, as if she was sleeping, but her hair was drenched in blood. "Geneva?" Zayn asked. "I'm here baby, I'm here." That was when Selena realised what had happened. "HARRY!" she shrieked. "Harry…oh my god. Harry, no you can't die. I love you. HARRY!" She cried. I opened the door to the car and stepped out, taking in the devastation around me. "FOR FUCKS SAKE, SOME ONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I screamed. Zayn and geneva were outside with me now. Niall hadn't moved and Selena was still desperately trying to get to Harry. I slowly walked around to Louis door and looked in where the window would have been. I hardly recognised him, his face was so damaged. "Lou…Lou? Louis wake up! Come on! Please wake up!" I shouted shaking him, before sinking to the floor. Someone grabbed my waist to stop me hitting the floor. It was Niall. "Niall? what? Chantel? Is she..." he stared at me blankly. He obviously hadn't taken in what had just happened. Zayn and Geneva were hugging each other. So I ran around to the back of the car. Selena had dragged Harry out and was cradling his head on the floor, just like Louis, his face was almost unrecognisable. I walked past them and I opened the very back door. Liam and Hannah were both there, covered in blood. And they were… They were holding hands. I started to cry again. Why had this happened? I grabbed Hannah's arm and pulled her out the car. I needed to take control here. No one else was. "Geneva! Hold Hannah's head! Check her pulse!" Geneva did as I said and I went back to pull Liam out. "Zayn! Do the same for Liam! Please guys! We don't know where the fuck we are! And Lou…Louis…He's…" I said, my voice eventually cracking as I said the last words. I couldn't break now, I had to try and save everyone.

I ran over to Niall who was staring into space. "Come on Niall, you can do this! Help me get Chantel out!" "I…I can't" He said, shaking his head. "Yes you can! There might still be a chance she's alive!" He looked at me, tears running down his face and nodded.

We dragged Chantel out and Niall cradled her body like she was five. I left him to it. Now all I had to do was get Louis out. I prayed to god, even though I wasn't religious, that he would make it.

Once I arrived by his door I used all my strength to pull it open. Bits of metal were stuck in his body and there was so much blood. I grabbed hold of his arms but it was no good, his left leg had been crushed. If there was any hope, we would have to wait for the ambulance.

2 minutes later and we heard the sirens. Chantel was immediately rushed into an ambulance and Niall went with her. I watched as a paramedic had to drag Selena away from Harry. Liam was next into another ambulance and then Hannah.

A paramedic walked up to me. "His.. His left legs been crushed." I stuttered. "We know." she smiled at me. "We already have the team getting the cutting equipment ready." "Please don't let him die. I love him. I love him." I kept saying. She wrapped a blanket around me and walked me over to an ambulance. I watched as the man checking Harry over shook his head at the rest of his team and Selena crashed to the floor. I ran over to her. "HE'S DEAD!" she screamed at me. "HE'S- HE'S DEAD!" She wailed into my arms. I could feel her body shaking. I didn't know what to say, so I hugged her. We both walked over to the ambulance so Selena could be checked out. But all she kept screaming was that she wished she was dead instead of Harry.

I shivered. Louis? What was happening? The force at which he had hit the wall was stronger than harry. I closed my eyes. Please don't let him die. "What's happening?" I asked the paramedic. "I'm sorry Taylor. I have to be honest with you. It doesn't look good." "no…no. NO." I screamed, my body hitting the floor. Selena hugged me just like I had done to her previously. The paramedic started talking again. "I recon you should go to the hospital both of you. And we will inform you of any news." I nodded and me and Selena climbed into the back of the ambulance. Why did this happen?

"Taylor?" "Yes?" I said, lifting my head up from my knees. "We have some bad news." I shivered. Please don't let it be about Louis. "When we brought your friends in, Hannah died half an hour after being here. As you know Harry died at the site of the accident." I nodded. "I'm sorry, but Chantel has just passed away." I let out a small cry. I felt so mean. Chantel was my best friend, yet when this nurse told me that she had died, not Louis, I was relieved. I was relieved. Relieved that my best friend had just died. It should have been me. I'm the one who should fucking die. I was just RELIEVED that my best friend in the whole world had died. But the nurse wasn't finished. "Liam has recovered consciousness. But he is finding it hard to breathe, so we need to operate on him." I nodded again. Did I dare to ask? "…and Louis?" I asked my throat horse. "We are so sorry Taylor..." I gasped for air. "He's in a coma and there is a 99% chance he won't wake up." I sat on the chair, silenced at what this woman had just told me. Why the fuck did it have to happen to us? I stood up, slamming my chair backwards and ran outside. Niall was there. Crouched on the floor; his head in his hands. I walked up to him and put my arm round his shoulder. "She's not in any pain anymore. She would have wanted to go this way, after a holiday with you…" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Taylor; please say your last goodbyes. We are going to turn the life support off in 20 minutes." I pushed open the door to Louis' room and walked over to his bed. I sat down on the chair and held his hand. The doctors had cleaned his face, but he still didn't look like Louis. It wasn't the fact that he had cuts and bruises everywhere; it was that he wasn't smiling. He was always smiling, he was always happy. I squeezed his hand.

"Louis… I can't say everything I'm feeling at this moment because I will just break down, and I at least want to be able to say goodbye properly. I know you can hear me because the doctor said, so please listen to this. Louis Tomlinson. I love you. I always have, since the moment you stepped on my T.V screen. I jumped at the chance to be a dancer on the show because it meant I would get to be near you. Then when something happened between us I felt as if I couldn't get any happier. You have made my life complete Mr Tomlinson. And don't you ever forget it. I love you." I finished, before collapsing on Louis bed in tears.

I heard some coughing, so I quickly scrambled off Louis and stood up. "Louis? LOUIS!" he was breathing. "Taylor? Are you there?" "I'm here, I'm here." I said, quickly holding his hand again. "Taylor…" "Yes?" "YOU have made my life complete. I love you…"

Then he was gone.


End file.
